It All Started With A Heartbreak
by Rebecca Crystal Vermilion Lohr
Summary: He broke her heart without a second thought. To top it off, he successfully made everyone hate her even more than they already do. He loves the fact that he can crush her easily. He's practically the happiest man alive now... or is he?
1. Where she gets her heart broken

"W-what?" Lucy stammered. "You heard me,loser. We are over, or are you too stupid to know what it means?" Jellal sneered. Lucy felt like her whole world was crashing down. She never thought this day would come...  
"But you told me we were forever..."Lucy said, still not wanting to believe that this was true. "Hah! You actually thought a loser like you, could end up with me? Don't be absurd! You fool! This was all just a bet. " Jellal said"The person I'm really dating isn't you! Don't be ridiculous! I'm dating Erza over here." As if on cue, Erza Scarlet walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him. On the lips. If Lucy's heart wasn't shattered before, it surely was now.  
"Aw, that's cute. Thinking Jellal actually loved you. Ha! Hell will freeze over before that happens!" Erza exclaimed "Don't forget, you're just a slut who wants Jellal for his cash like all the others. I honestly can't decide what to call you, a nerd, a whore or a slut. I know! I'll just call you all three of 'em."Erza continued while smirking.  
At that note, Lucy broke down and ran back home. She couldn't believe Jellal would be so heartless. Oh, who was she kidding. This was bound to happen sooner or later and she had it coming. To Lucy, that wasn't only the day her heart broke to tiny pieces, it was also her birthday and her mother's death anniversary, now, it's also the day Of Lucy Heartfilia's last smile.  
The seventh day of the seven month. If Lucy didn't before, she has every reason to loathe this day and all it stands for now.  
The truth... The truth can hurt more than lies, but... Lucy would much rather be hurt by the truth than the lies. As someone has said before, "Hurt me with the truth, but never comfort me with a lie." That, was something Lucy agreed to whole-heartedly.


	2. Where she gets beaten

The next morning, Lucy dreaded to go to school.

She prayed to the Gods that something unexpected would happen, so she would not have to go to school. Alas, her prayers went unanswered, or were they? Little did Lucy know, something very unexpected would happen soon.

With a heavy sigh, Lucy was on her way to school. The moment she stepped foot inside the school, she could hear all the insults headed her way.

"Ha! She's such a bitch, I heard from Jellal that she threatened him to date her, can you believe it?"

"Erza told me she saw that blonde-headed-witch seducing a bunch of guys. What a slut!"

"She's such a nerd! No one would want to date her! I pity the guys that she slept with to get easy money, I bet she forced them all!"

"There is no way someone as stupid as her could get the top scores, I bet she slept with the teachers to get those marks!"

Hearing all those hurtful insults, Lucy tried her best not to cry. Lucy hung her head down, refusing to meet anyone eye to wanted to scream, she wanted to shout. None of those rumors were true, but even if she voiced her opinions, no one would believe her. Why would they?

She was just a nobody. Lucy wanted to fight back, but she wouldn't, she's a lover, not a fighter after all. She just couldn't.

Lost in all her thoughts,Lucy didn't notice the leg someone stuck out to trip her. Just like that, she wen sprawling on the floor. Lucy tried to get up, but someone kicked her in the back. She looked up to see Natsu and his gang.

It was Natsu who kicked her.

Lucy gritted her teeth in anger,"What do you want from me? I didn't do anything to you!" she screamed.

"Bullshit, Erza was crying her eyes out earlier. She said you were bullying her. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of did to Erza, we'll return it to you ten-fold." Natsu said while glaring at her.

At that note, his whole gang started to beat her up. Gray kicked her in the ribs, Juvia pulled her hair. Lisanna slapped her across the face while Natsu and Gajeel held her in place so she couldn't run away.

The injuries they were giving her hurt, but what hurt her the most was the look on her best friend, Levy's face. It was a look of disgust mixed with horror with a tinge of betrayal in it. "Levy..."Lucy managed to croak out her name.

"Don't say my name..."Levy told her in a dangerously low voice,"I don't know you anymore. A piece of trash like you isn't worthy enough to say my name."

Lucy was crying.

She cried because Fate was being unfair to her, she cried because every one believed the lies Jellal and Erza were spreading, she cried because every one hated her more that they did now, she cried because her only friend,Levy, refused to be her friend anymore. Soon, she lost consciousness and every thing was pitch black.


End file.
